


Sweet Child of Mine

by thegirlwhoactually



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable drarry, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drarry, Except Voldemort, Fluff but angst, Hurt and comfort, Its just going to be love and fluff and angst and everyone will be happy, Just warning you guys, M/M, No Horcruxes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, War, no horcruxes past the first two, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoactually/pseuds/thegirlwhoactually
Summary: When Harry accidentally ruins an anti-aging potion and turns Draco Malfoy into a five year old, Harry is stuck with taking care of him until a cure can be found. With Voldemort gaining power and war crawling ever closer, Harry does not have the time to take care of a child, but when Harry realizes that Malfoy is much more to him than a what could be the turning point in the war, Harry decides that he is willing to sacrifice much more for Malfoy than for the Wizarding World.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick note and apology here before you get on with the story, I am currently writing and working on multiple stories while attending college and working (why oh why am I starting another story, you may ask, well, it's because I hate myself) so if I don't update very often please understand! Thank you so much for reading this story!

Harry’s breath was sharp as it ripped through his throat, his legs aching as he ran through the corridors of the castle. He was incredibly late for Potions after being held after class for falling asleep in Charms and he wasn’t so sure Professor Snape wouldn’t just kill him as soon as he walked into the classroom. Then again, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, Harry thought to himself as his side began to stich. He finally burst through the door to the potions classroom, wheezing with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“20 points from Gryffindor for being late to class, Potter, and another 10 for disrupting it,” Professor Snape sneered towards Harry and turned away to continue staring down his nose over Neville’s cauldron. Harry straightened up, wincing as his side cramped again and began heading over towards his and Ron’s usual table when he stopped in his tracks. Ron was partnered with Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, and now that Harry had noticed, he realized that everyone was partnered with someone of the other House and looking miserable about it. 

“You will be partnered with Mister Malfoy at the head of the classroom, Potter, do not keep him waiting and make sure you listen to his instructions. Surely even someone as dull as you can manage to follow instructions for a simple anti-aging potion,” Harry’s face burned hot as a few Slytherins snickered at him and he angrily made his way towards the blond at the head of the classroom. Tossing his bag down on the floor Harry did not bother saying anything, just simply flopped in his seat and flipped open his book and began reading. 

After a few seconds Harry heard Malfoy clear his throat but ignored him, trying to focus on the words in front of him as he tried to figure out the technique of what they were being required to do. Malfoy cleared his throat again before impatiently huffing and snatching Harry’s book from him. Swallowing back an angry yell, Harry glared up at Malfoy who simply tossed Harry’s book to the side.

“Honestly, Potter, you’re partnered with the best student in this class and you really think you need that insult of a book?” Malfoy pulled Harry up by his arm before smacking a stirring rod against his chest that Harry had to snatch before it could fall. “Make sure you turn that counterclockwise five times before gently lifting the rod out and then changing directions for another five turns. Do you understand?” Harry didn’t bother answering, instead attacking the task with grudging gentleness as Malfoy once again huffed with frustration. “Fine, I’m going to go get the powdered unicorn horn, don’t ruin it.” Harry considered ruining it just for spite but knew that he would be the one to get punished and fail.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the potion in horror. How many turns had he done already? He knew it had to have been way more than five, he had been stirring for at least 30 seconds. He quickly yanked the rod out of the potion, looking around to see if anyone had noticed before quickly changing the direction and stirring as quickly as he could. He had just pulled the rod out and laid it on the table when Malfoy reappeared in the doorway from the supply closet. Harry’s heart was pounding, he had no idea what would happen, the potion hadn’t changed colors and it didn’t smell any different, maybe it was all a preference thing to thoroughly stir the ingredients… Yeah, it had to just be a preference thing! Draco had reached the table by now and looked up from the jar in his hand to Harry and his eyes narrowed. 

“What did you do, Potter?” Harry swallowed, he couldn’t really afford to fail another potions assignment. 

“I didn’t do anything, Malfoy,” Harry was surprised at how much venom he was able to put in his voice, he almost sounded normal. Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry before looking at the table with a strange look on his face. Cursing under his breath he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Potter, can I trust you to use your brain for once and do something correctly?” Harry’s throat tightened, positive that he had been caught. He didn’t have to answer, Malfoy simply pushed on. “I forgot to grab the ground ginseng, I need you to go get it. This powdered unicorn horn needs to go in while the potion is still rotating from being stirred. Harry nearly jumped from his seat at the opportunity to get away from the potion, if anything went wrong with the potion Harry didn’t want to be near it to be blamed. He had not even made it away from the table however when a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. 

Harry lay on the ground, dazed as the students around him screamed and ran from the green smoked that was quickly filling the room. He forced himself up onto his knees, then slowly began to stand. Turning back towards his table Harry felt his stomach drop. Had he really made the potion explode just from stirring it wrong?

“Malfoy!” Harry had called the other boy’s name without thinking, but he pushed down the slight embarrassment to focus on trying to see the blond. “Malfoy! Are you alright?” Harry hoped that if the boy was unconscious that hearing his name would bring him around, he wasn’t worried. Nope. Not one bit, and he definitely wasn’t feeling guilty. No sir. 

Finally, the smoke began to clear and Harry called for Malfoy again, this time receiving a tiny “I’m here.” The voice sounded all wrong though and Harry waved the smoke from his face, pressing forward towards the table. “Ouch! You stepped on me!” Harry jumped back in surprise as something tiny jerked out from under his foot. Harry felt his breath freeze in his chest, almost of all the smoke had dissipated now with his waving and there was no doubt of what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy, annoying, pompous git, was now no taller than Harry’s hip. His robes hung around his tiny body as he stood from the floor to glare up at Harry while cradling his ting arm. 

“M-Malfoy?” Harry felt a bit dizzy. Had he really shrunk Malfoy? Oh no, he was beyond trouble now, he was beyond simply failing potions, now he had ventured into expulsion territory. Harry could already hear Snape reentering the classroom looking for him and Malfoy, his cloak billowing out and swishing on the floor. 

“No, that’s my father,” Draco stared at Harry with a kind of curiosity that Harry didn’t quite feel comfortable with. Suddenly Malfoy’s eyes widened and he let out a bloodcurdling shriek, diving towards Harry. Harry whipped around, wand raised and heart beating fast, perhaps it wasn’t Professor Snape at all that had entered the classroom. Snape’s dark figure loomed towards them in the remaining smoke, though, and Harry watched in confusion as Malfoy clung to his leg, pulling Harry’s robe closed around him to hide himself. 

“Malfoy, it’s just Professor Snape, what’s gotten into you?” Malfoy’s head shook back and forth against Harry’s leg. 

“Potter, what have you done this time? Where is Mister Malfoy?” Snape’s face looked as though he had just witnessed the world’s supply of cauldrons destroyed. His obsidian eyes seemed to spark with anger and instead of answering with his words, he simply yanked his robe back away from his body, revealing the boy. Snape seemed speechless, his mouthy hanging agape and eyes bulging. 

“Draco… What has Potter done to you?” Malfoy lifted his head from where he was pressed against Harry’s leg to peek at Snape. 

“Sev’rus..?” Malfoy seemed unsure of himself, though he did loosen his grip on Harry’s pant leg. By now almost all of the students had filed back into the classroom and stood back behind Snape, watching with varying degrees of humor and curiosity. “Why do you look so weird?” Laughter rang out from Harry’s classmates and Snape’s face darkened before he finally stepped forward, reaching out for Malfoy. The boy jerked back, nearly knocking Harry over in his effort to stay away from the man’s reach. Snape gave an irritated sigh and rubbed his face. 

“Potter, follow me to the Headmaster’s office immediately.” Snape turned on his heel before stopping in front of the rest of the class. “If a word about this is breathed to anyone outside of this classroom you can expect the punishment to be… severe…” Everyone hurriedly grabbed their bags and ran from the class at the obvious dismissal, abandoning cauldrons of potions that Harry was sure he would be cleaning for the next week in detention. Harry hesitated before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. He looked down at Malfoy still clinging to his leg and gave his leg a shake that did nothing to dislodge the boy.

“Er, sir, what about Malfoy?” Snape didn’t bother acknowledging that he heard Harry, instead he entered his office door on the left side of the classroom and a flash of green told Harry that he had already flooed himself to Dumbledore’s office. Sighing, he looked down at Malfoy and gave his leg another shake. 

“I need you to let go, Malfoy, I have to go see Snape and Dumbledore,” Harry pried the tiny hands off of his clothes and was about to walk away when he realized that Malfoy was now crying. Guilt crept into his stomach as he watched tears roll down his rival’s cheeks and turned away angrily, intent on leaving him there. He was old enough to sit and wait for Professor Snape to come back and fix him. Something about the situation wasn’t sitting right with Harry, however, and he turned back to the blond and really looked at him for the first time since the potion had exploded. Malfoy’s features were no longer thin and sharp, but rather soft and round, like that of a child. His eyes were still the same recognizable grey and his hair that same annoying blond, but other than that Harry realized that he was not looking at a shrunken Draco Malfoy. Kneeling down in front of him, Harry swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. 

“Um, Malfoy,” Harry felt uncomfortable as the boy’s eyes fell on him again and Harry realized why, there was no anger or malice that was usually present when Malfoy looked at him. “Er, exactly how old are you?” Harry’s stomach dropped as Malfoy began counting on his fingers before holding up six, chin tucked down as his tears began drying on his cheeks at the attention he was now receiving. Harry felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. He hadn’t simply shrunk Malfoy, he had turned him into a child! Harry rubbed at his forehead, this day possibly couldn’t get any worse for him. Of course he couldn’t leave Malfoy alone in such a dangerous room at his age, he could get into any sort of danger. 

'Or,' Harry thought to himself, 'I could leave him here and that would take care of Malfoy, I wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.' Harry felt guilty as soon as the thought had crossed his mind. Sure, it was Draco Malfoy, but he was still only just a child now. Harry sighed and stuck out his hand towards the boy. When he only stared at Harry a thought dawned on him. 

“Do you know who I am?” Malfoy hesitated, staring at Harry before shaking his head no and Harry bit his lip. If he didn’t know who Harry was, how did he know who Snape was? “My name is Harry Potter,” Malfoy stared at Harry’s hand before taking it in his own smaller one. 

“My name is Draco Malfoy,” his voice was much quieter than when he had first been changed, now merely a whisper. Harry realized with a start that Malfoy was being shy, something Harry had never seen from him, though over what he had no idea. Harry remembered that Snape was waiting for him in the Headmaster’s office and groaned, though the fact that Snape had not come back to look for him was hopefully a good thing. 

“Alright, Mal-er, Draco, we’re going to go see Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore now, can you follow me?” Draco seemed to perk up at Professor Snape’s name and nodded his head, wordlessly following Harry out of the potions classroom and down the corridor. Harry had to keep stopping or slowing down, not used to having to walk with someone so young and small. Draco kept getting distracted by the statues and paintings, wanting to talk to each new person he stumbled across in the portraits until Harry finally grabbed the boy’s hand and began lightly pulling him along behind him, careful not to actually drag him. Draco protested at this but soon fell in relative step with Harry as the two near the large griffin statue. 

Staring up at the unmoving face of the griffin Harry tried to think of what a possible password could be. He had already spent the last several minutes naming off the different candies that he knew from his and Ron’s many Honeydukes trips but the statue didn’t budge. Draco had been tugging at Harry’s sleeve and pointing at the statue, which quite honestly was beginning to pick at Harry’s fraying nerves. Finally he dropped down to his knees in front of Draco and grabbed his shoulders, facing the boy towards him. 

“Yes, Malfoy, I know. It’s a statue! We’ve passed many just like it on our way here. I need you to stop pestering me so that I can figure out how to get the bloody thing to move so we can get you fixed and so I can get my imminent expulsion over with and I can go on with my miserable life without you tugging on my sleeve-Merlin’s beard, WHAT?!” Draco had begun crying, his breath hitching in his chest as he sobbed and Harry’s chest tightened as he realized he was not taking his anger out on the 17 year old prat that he was used to, but rather a child and he sighed. Swallowing hard, Harry rubbed his hands up and down Draco’s arms to comfort the boy. 

“Malfoy. Draco, I’m sorry, I’m just irritated is all,” Draco let out a loud wail as his sobs became hysterical, still pointing at the statue. Harry followed the direction of his pointing and felt shame crawling up his spine. Stuck to the bottom of the beak of the griffin was a piece of candy, perfectly visible to the eyes of a child. Harry put his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. He now felt quite like crying himself. Malfoy’s sobs were slowly quieting and Harry had been sitting there for a few moments, breathing hard through his nose as he tried to dispel the frustration and guilt when he felt two small hands drop to his shoulders and begin rubbing up and down. Slowly, he raised his head up to meet the bloodshot eyes of Draco Malfoy, who, despite crying because of Harry, was now trying to comfort him as he had done Malfoy. Harry couldn’t help the smile that twitched at his lips before he forced himself up off the stone floor. Holding out his hand to Malfoy, Harry turned to the griffin again before calling out “Apple snaps!” and stepping onto the staircase as it slowly began winding up towards the Headmaster’s office, making sure to pull Draco close to him as the griffin spun them upward, making sure he didn’t scrap himself on the wall as Harry himself had done many times. 

Harry’s nerves had not died down any and quite honestly he wished he had not even bothered to get out of bed that morning. At Dumbledore’s soft “enter” Harry led Malfoy into the room where Snape and Dumbledore were waiting. Harry gulped when he rounded the corner from the entrance and saw that Professor McGonagall was also seated in the room, watching Harry over the rims of her tiny glasses. 

“Ah, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, do sit down.” Dumbledore’s soft voice eased a bit of Harry’s nerves, but as he sat in the chair between the two other professors he felt trapped, as though the room were now much too small. Malfoy followed Harry to his chair and stood next to Harry instead of sitting down in the empty seat beside him, hand drifting slowly closer until it latched onto Harry’s sleeve. Dumbledore sat silently, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watched this. Finally he leaned forward and touched his fingers together in a steeple on his chin. 

“Harry, would you care to explain your side of the story?” Yes Harry did care, he didn’t want to admit that this had all happened because of his lack of attention and he certainly didn’t want to say anything in front of Snape but he knew that there was no getting out of it. He sighed and began his story, starting with why he was late for potions in the first place. Draco was slowly moving away from Harry but still clung to his sleeve, and when Harry turned to see what he was doing he let out a yelp and yanked the boy back towards him away from the spinning object with sharp little spikes that he had been about to touch. Harry had cut himself off midsentence and realized now what he had just done as Malfoy stared up at him with the same surprised face as the two professors on either side of him. His cheeks were burning as he let go of Malfoy’s arm and avoiding making eye contact with Dumbledore, who was looking at him with a strange expression on his face, hiding a small smile behind his fingertips. 

“What say you, Severus?” Dumbledore turned towards the glowering man. Snape looked as though he had been sucking on lemons the entire time they were in the office and after Harry had stopped Draco from touching the mysterious object the look had only intensified. 

“I need to analyze Potter’s botched potion before I can create a cure, as previously mentioned… However… Mister Malfoy will remain the way he is now until I can do so. He shall remain with me in the dungeons until-“ Draco let out a blood curdling scream, crawling under Harry’s chair and pulling Harry’s robe down to hide himself from Snape’s view. Snape hissed in frustration. “Honestly Draco stop this nonsense at once! You are acting like a child!”

“He is a child!” Harry nearly slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He had yelled at teachers before, especially Snape, but he was not in a position to start harassing the professors when his fate was in their hands. Snape slowly lifted his glare to Harry and before he could speak, Harry was pushing on. “He’s really six, sir,” the three professors stared at Harry as he slid from his chair to kneel on the floor in front of his chair to look at Malfoy. 

“Hey, you comfortable or something?” Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to say or do so he waited for Malfoy to slowly look at him. 

“I don’t want to go to the dungeons,” Draco was crying once more, quietly this time. “It’s dark down there and father always tells me not to ever go done there, never,” his voice was a whimper and Harry felt a pang in his chest. Malfoy was obviously confusing Hogwarts with his home, mixing the two up in his mind. 

“These dungeons aren’t scary here, though,” Harry tried, but the boy shook his head hard, still squatting beneath the chair. Harry sighed and reached out his hand, trying not to get frustrated. This entire situation was strange, uncomfortable and confusing. This was Malfoy, the boy who had been tormenting Harry and his friends for seven years, why on earth was Harry helping him? He owed nothing to Malfoy! 'Except you do, you were the one who got him into this mess,' Harry wished he could curse himself and his subconscious. 

Malfoy looked back and forth between Snape and Harry’s hand before finally taking it, letting Harry pull him out from under the chair. Harry was surprised to find that while he was still heavy, Malfoy was not at all as heavy as he had expected. He easily lifted him off the floor and into his chair with minimal effort. He realized now that Professor Dumbledore was speaking and he turned to listen.

“-stay with Harry,” Snape and McGonagall immediately began talking over each other and Dumbledore and Harry flinched at all the yelling. Dumbledore raised his hands and they both fell silent, though Harry could tell it was with great effort. “As I was saying, young Mister Malfoy here will be staying with Harry, he will find all of his needs met by the staff, all Harry need do is watch him and make sure he remains safe.” Harry felt ill, he had to take care of Malfoy? He wanted to object but knew that if he opened his mouth he would throw up on Dumbledore’s desk. He stumbled over to the seat closest to Snape and flopped down, his knees too weak to support his weight and his original chair now being occupied by Draco. I’m just a kid, I can’t take care of a child! Harry felt hysterical, if the room was too small before it was a matchbox now. 

“Honestly, Albus! You can’t expect Potter to take care of Malfoy, he’s just a child himself!” That’s what I thought, too. “He can’t be expected to take care of a child properly with all of the other expectations being thrust upon him by the rest of the wizarding world on top of his schooling!” At the mention of the expectations of the wizarding world Harry’s mood soured more, he had forgotten about all of that with the excitement of the day’s events. The one time he’s able to put this “Chosen One” business out of his mind of course would have to be when he was learning that he was now Draco Malfoy’s indefinite caretaker.   
Harry realized that Snape had not said anything since Dumbledore had raised his hands and he chanced a look at the man beside him. Snape was staring at Harry, eyes squinted, though he did not really seem to be looking at Harry, but rather through him. 

“A sickle for your thoughts, Severus?” Dumbledore had stood up from his desk and was tinkering with a strange object the size of his thumb. 

“I will admit… I do not like the thought of Draco being placed in the incompetent care of Potter… However, it would be the safest place for him given the circumstances” Harry felt his jaw crack as it dropped in surprise. Snape couldn’t possibly be agreeing with this plan! “The Dark Lord has had his sights on Draco for the past two years, and Harry is the most protected wizard in the world, not even Azkaban has the level of security you have setup for Potter. Draco would indeed be safest with him if he can look beyond his petty hatred.” Harry wanted to scream at the hypocrisy that Snape was spouting. He was not the most guarded wizard in the world and how dare Snape preach about petty hatred when the man himself couldn’t let go of the past enough to be a decent teacher! 

Dumbledore gave a pleased noise as the object he was fiddling with sprang open and whirred to life. Tiny wings popped out and it took off, not unlike a snitch, but instead of the wings flapping they spun around the object, propelling itself up and down like the propeller of a plane Harry had once seen. Dumbledore blew the object towards Harry and Draco and the latter was immediately enamored with it, watching in awe. Dumbledore was slow to turn his attention back to Snape, who had become increasingly annoyed while waiting for the old man to acknowledge his point. Harry felt a jab of wicked humor at this, knowing fully well that Dumbledore was doing this on purpose.

“I am glad that you agree with me, Severus, though I can assure you that Harry is indeed more competent than you allow for him to prove. When given a responsibility, I am confident that he does his best to complete the task he is given to his best abilities,” at this, Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco, ignoring Professor McGonagall’s attempted interjection and tilted his head to peer at Harry over his spectacles. 

“Harry, I trust you to keep Mister Malfoy safe in this sensitive and vulnerable time, do you understand me?” Harry found himself nodding despite his deepest desire to shout no and leave the room and Malfoy behind. Dumbledore nodded and folded his hands on his desk. “Very well, you are doing us all a favor, Harry, now we will be able to fully focus on restoring Mister Malfoy to his original state and not worry for his safety if he were to stay with one of the Order members. You will find that supplies and an extra bed will have been placed in your dorms for your convenience.” Harry felt as though things were being drawn to a close and Harry felt his panic flare once more. 

“Wait, sir! What about my classes? And my other obligations?” Harry didn’t want to think that far into the future, but he didn’t want to have to worry about having a six year old Malfoy running around his feet while he was dueling with Voldemort if that is what it came down to.

“He will accompany you to your classes, additional accommodations will be made to ensure he is entertained so you may study without interruption, as for your other concern, we will simply have to remain adaptive in our approach, now, if you will excuse us, I am sure there is a very long discussion Minerva is wishing to have with me now.” Harry had been correct in assuming that the conversation was over and he stood from his seat, legs still shaking, and held out his hand for Draco to take. As soon as the boy looked at his out stretched hand the device he had been watching settled back on the desk. He did not spare it a second glance as he jumped from the chair and took Harry’s hand, glancing at Snape shyly before waving goodbye. Harry did not say anything as he exited the room, allowing the staircase to take them back down rather than trusting his legs to walk down. 

Once the griffin had slid back into place, hiding the stairwell from view, all of the energy left Harry’s body in one rush, his frame sagging. He couldn’t bear the thought of going to his next class and looking down at the curious, soft face of Draco Malfoy Harry felt as though he wouldn’t be able to survive the day let alone the entire year. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft grumbling in his stomach, alerting Harry to the time. 

“Are you hungry?” A small nod was the only confirmation that Harry got, so turning on his heel, Harry began leading Draco toward the Great Hall, aware that what had already been predetermined to be a strenuous year had just become next to impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Sweet Child of Mine! I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did please leave me a comment down below, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
